


I'm so human

by pretentious_erk



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretentious_erk/pseuds/pretentious_erk
Summary: (Based on "human" by Dodie Clark)Ryan Ross doubts his boyfriend's love.





	I'm so human

**_I wanna pick you up and scoop you out_ **

 

Ryan was crying, Brendon held him tight. "Shhh, Ryan - _Ryan_ " Brendon whispered to Ryan, "It's okay, okay? listen to me, you're _fine_." Ryan was still shaking, Brendon cradled his jaw and wiped tears with his thumbs.

 

**_I want the secrets your secrets haven't found_ **

 

"B-Brendon?" Ryan said shakily, tears flowed down his face. Brendon looked into his eyes, "Do you," more tears fell and he sobbed, "do you  _hate me?"_

Brendon's heart broke, _why would he think that I hate him?_ "Baby-" Brendon says, kissing his tears away, "Baby, I  _don't._ And i will never  _will."_   Ryan broke down again, Brendon kisses him all over his face.

"I - I'm sorry," Ryan said, "I'm sorry, everything that happened to me just" he sniffed, "my father, my ex-" Brendon engulfed him in a hug. 

 

**_Paint me in trust,_ **

**_I'll be your bestfriend_ **

**_call me the one_ **

**_this night can't end_ **

 

"I'm scared," Ryan said, looking into Brendon's eyes, "I'm scared you'll hurt me or - or cheat on me or - or" He choked on sobs. 

"I love you so much Ryan" Brendon said, choking on tears. "I don't want you think that something is going to happen." Brendon kneeled in front of him to look into his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you, Love"

 

**_Will you share your soul with me?_ **

 

"You can tell me anything, love" Brendon said, using his shirtsleeves to wipe his face.

 

**_Unzip your skin and let me have a see_ **

 

"You don't tell me anything, Bren," Ryan said shakily, "It's like, you  _hate_ me or something" 

"You are the best thing in my life," Brendon whispers "you deserve to know everything about me, i'm sorry you feel like i don't tell you anything"

 

**_Oh, I'm so human;_ **

**_we're just human_ **

**_Lean for me and I'll fall back_ **

 

Brendon sat next to Ryan on their couch and hugged him. He kissed his button nose and wiped stray tears away. Ryan leaned against him and Brendon fell back, Ryan lying on top of him. They laugh as Ryan rolls off of Brendon.

 

**_You'll fit so nicely you'll keep me intact_ **

 

They cuddle for what seems like ages, fitting against each other like puzzle pieces, their hearts beating as one. 

 

**_Paint me in trust_ **

**_I'll be your best friend_ **

**_Call me the one  
_ **

**_This night just cant end_ **

 

Brendon hummed a lullaby into Ryan's ear, making him feel safe and at home.

 

**_I want to give you your grin_ **

 

"I'm sorry I'm so broken," Ryan says softly, his voice hoarse. He turns around face faces Brendon, their faces inches apart. 

"You arent 'broken', Ryan" Brendon says, using air quotes on the word "broken," "And even if you were, i'd be your handy man!" Ryan giggled and kissed his forehead.

 

**_So tell me you can't bear a room that I'm not in_ **

 

"Ryan?"

"Yeah"

"I love you," Brendon said, admiring his eyes, his face, his hair, "You're so pretty..."

 

**_Paint me in trust_ **

**_i'll be your best friend_ **

**_Call me the one_ **

**_This night just can't end_ **

 

Ryan pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed all over his face and neck.

 

**_Oh I'm so human;_ **

**_We're just human._ **

 

 

 


End file.
